Kiaria's Emotional Journey
by QueenKenzo
Summary: Kiaria grew up as a slave who was never allowed any love. What happens when all that changes? This is my first story here, so please try to be kind. This is my OC story based on when I was in King and I in my local community theatre. Don't like, Don't read.


Fandom: King and I

Characters: Kiaria( OC) Asnee ( OC)

Au, taking place right after the king dies.

Ps. The characters normally known as priests are going to be soldiers in this due to obvious reasons

As Kiaria walked down the long palace corridor, she saw many of the kings former wives celebrating. They were finally free of their long and unhappy marriages to the king. For it was official that the king had died. Kiaria wasn't planning on joining any of the obvious celebrations that would most likely be taking place tonight, for she had no reason in rejoicing. Little would change for her. Her destiny would remain the same. It was the very same destiny that she had carried with her from the time she was born. The name Kiaria, not usually a name given to a girl of Amazon descent, was assigned to her by the king of Siam. She wouldn't mind the name, if it hadnt been given to her by a man of such cruel nature, but of course she hated it because of the King . But of course no one hardly ever used her name anyways. They usually just called her Slave Girl or Amazon #4 when being addressed by the other Amazon's. From the time she was 8, she had lived in the palace with the other Amazon's . Never was she given a childhood. Never had she been allowed to show any emotion. She was never allowed to be scared, or to cry when sad. Kiaria had never been loved. She knew from a very young age that she would often receive beatings. Sometimes they came from the head soldier, other times they came from the other Amazon's. She seemed to get beaten the most. After all the Amazon's got out of hand when everyone was singing getting to know you in the school room, she was given 10 beatings from the King himself. She knew that she had started to show emotion, but she was not the only one to do show. Yet she was the only Amazon to receive beatings that night. There came a point when walking down the seemingly endless passageways of the palace when Kiaria found that she could no longer hold in her tears, so she collapsed on the ground before starting to cry her eyes out, with every minute she sat there, her sobs became harder as her heart continued to break. As soon as it became clear what was happening to her, Kiaria began to mentally punish herself. She had known from a very young age that crying could get her killed, and she tried to stop her tears before she was caught in such a terribly act. Before she could fully stop her tears, she noticed one of the soldiers walking up to her. She closed her eyes right, fully expecting the beating that was sure to come. But it never did. Once Kiaria realized that she the soldier wasn't going to hurt her, she opened her eyes to stare up at the soldier in front of her. It was Asnee, the young soldier not much older than herself. She had always admired the strength and control he seemed to posses even in the hardest of situations. It took a few moments for Kiaria to realize that he was holding out a hand to pull her up. As soon as her hand touched his, a blush came to her face and an unknown feeling came to her. As soon as she was standing next to him, she could tell he was happy.

"What am I needed for?" She asked Asnee in the calmest voice she could muster at the time.

Asnee responded with a slight smile" The new King has made a proclamation regarding the soldiers and the Amazon's"

"Well what is the proclamation?" Kiaria asked getting slightly more anxious by the moment.

"The Amazon's and soldiers are allowed to love anyone they please" Asnee declared " Also, the Amazon's will get paid 3 pounds a month. Its not as much as the soldiers make but-

He was interrupted by Kiaria grasping him in a hug from which she pulled away in a few moments.

"It's perfect" Kiaria whispered.

It was in that moment when Kiaria noticed how close they were. It soon after that Asnee gently kissed her. She felt better than she had ever felt before. It was even a better feeling than when she had hit fellow Amazon Boribun for yelling at the children. She knew then that things would get better for her.

Ok thanks for reading this. Sorry if there are some mistakes. Please read and enjoy .


End file.
